Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010)
Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit is the title currently being developed by Criterion Games and Exient Entertainment. For the first time since Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2 players can play as both racers or cops. The title for this game was reveled at the 2010 E3 conference in LA on June 14th with a trailer and then a gameplay demo by creative director Craig Sullivan playing the role of the cop and producer Matt Webster playing the role of the racer. The game will be released on November 16th 2010 in North America and on November 18th 2010 in Europe and Australia. It will be released for the PC, PS3, Xbox 360, and Wii. Anyone who pre-orders the game will get 4 bonus cars which includes 2 cop cars and 2 racer cops as well as weapons for one day. The PS3, PC and Xbox 360 versions are made by Criterion Games while the Wii version is made by Exient Entertainment. Criterion Games has announced that Ferraris, Cockpit view, and car customization will be absent of the game. In the new Auto Log trailer, it shows cars racing around at night, which might mean a day/night cycle will be in place. However, the storyline and custom car color will be present in the game is unknown. No major events in the game are know except for one on the racer side called the BLACKLISTED possibly inspired by the Blacklist in Need for Speed: Most Wanted. Confirmed Cop and Racer Cars 2007 Alfa Romeo 8C Comptizione 2009 Audi TT RS (As one of the 2 pre-order racer cars) 2009 Aston Martin One 77 2010 Bugatti Veyron 16.4 2008 BMW M3 E92 2007 BMW Z4 sDrive35is 2010 Chevrolet Camaro SS (As one of the 2 pre-order racer cars) 2010 Chevrolet Corvette Grand Sport 2006 Chevrolet Corvette Z06 2009 Chevrolet Corvette ZR1 2010 Dodge Challenger SRT-8 (As one of the 2 cop cars with pre-order) 2006 Dodge Charger SRT-8 2008 Dodge Viper SRT-10 2010 Dodge Viper SRT-10 ARC 2010 Ford Crown Victoria Police Interceptor 2010 Ford Police Interceptor Concept 2010 Ford Taurus SHO Hybrid 2006 Ford GT 2010 Ford Shelby GT500 2006 Koenigsegg CCX 2010 Koenigsegg CCXR edition 2009 Lamborghini Gallardo LP 550-2 Valentino Balboni 2005 Lamborghini Gallardo LP 560-4 2011 Lamborghini Gallardo LP 570-4 Superleggera 2007 Lamborghini Murcielago LP 640 2010 Lamborghini Murciélago LP670-4 SV 2008 Lamborghini Reventón 2004 Mazda RX-8 1994 McLaren F1 2011 McLaren MP4-12C 2011 Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG 2009 Nissan 370Z 2010 Nissan GT-R Spec-V 2008 Pagani Zonda Cinque 2010 Porsche 911 GT3 RS 2010 Porsche 911 Turbo S Cabriolet 2011 Porsche 918 Spyder 2005 Porsche Carrera GT 2007 Porsche Cayman S (As one of the 2 pre-order cop cars) 2010 Porsche Cayenne Turbo 2009 Porsche Panamera Turbo 2008 Subaru Impreza WRX STi Confirmed Traffic Cars 2005 Audi A4 2005 Cadillac CTS 2005 Chevrolet Cobalt SS 2010 Chevrolet Express 2010 Dodge Caliber 2010 Dodge Grand Caravan 2010 Dodge Ram 2008 Ford Focus RS 2009 GMC Topkick 2003 Infiniti G35 2010 Nissan Versa Rumored Cop and Racer Cars 2006 Alfa Romeo Brera 2002 Aston Martin V12 Vanquish 2007 Aston Martin DB9 2010 Audi R8 V10 2011 Audi RS5 2007 Audi S6 2005 Audi A3 2005 Audi TT Quattro 2008 BMW 135i Coupe 1998 BMW M3 E36 2005 BMW M3 GTR 2005 BMW M3 GTR (From NFS Most Wanted) 1998 BMW M5 E39 2010 BMW M5 E60 2008 BMW M6 1998 BMW Z3 2002 BMW Z8 2012 Carbon Motors E7 1969 Dodge Charger R/T 2000 Dodge Viper GTS-R Concept 2009 Infiniti Coupe G37 2005 Lamborghini Gallardo 2008 Lexus IS-F 2005 Lexus GS430 2006 Lotus Elise 2008 Mazda MX-5 1995 Mazda RX-7 2009 Mercedes Benz SL65 AMG 2007 Mercedes Benz SLR Mclaren 722 Edition 2005 Mercedes Benz SLR Mclaren 2006 Mercedes Benz CLK 500 2002 Mercedes Benz CL55 AMG 2005 Mercedes Benz SL500 2006 Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution IX 2008 Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X 2006 Nissan 350Z (Z33) 1999 Nissan Skyline GT-R R34 2006 Pontiac Solstice GXP 2008 Porsche 911 GT2 2006 Porsche 911 GT3 RS 1989 Porsche 959 2006 Porsche 911 Turbo 1998 Porsche 911 Turbo 1993 Porsche Boxster S 2004 Porsche Carrera GT 1967 Shelby GT500 2010 Saleen S5S Raptor 2007 Saleen S7 Twin Turbo 2009 Shelby Super Cars SSC Ultimate Aero TT 1998 Toyota Supra Twin Turbo 1986 Toyota Corolla GTS AE86 1999 Toyota MR2 2006 Volkswagen Golf R32 2006 Volkswagen Golf GTi Category:Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010)